Murdered by Baboons
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Jane recounts to Tarzan a nightmare that she had of what would have happened if Tarzan never saved her from the baboons. *Author's Note: written while on vacation in Marco Island, FL.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan" or its characters. They are properties of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

"Murdered by Baboons"

By TwilightSparkle3562

It had been almost a year since Jane Porter, a beautiful young woman from England, had married Tarzan, the savage wild man who had saved her from a pack of baboons and whom she later fell in love with.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Tarzan asked as Jane look out the windows of the tree house that they had lived in.

"Oh, yes," Jane said. "Just admiring the view."

Tarzan joined his wife and looked out at the view as well. The Jungles of Africa were a dangerous place, for nature here was nothing more than red tooth and claw. Tarzan had grown up here, learning how to survive thanks to the Gorillas. However, Jane had been here about a year. She was so fragile and weak, she would never survive. But Tarzan kept her safe and taught her skills to survive in the event he was ever absent. She had come a long way since they first met.

"Well today was a big day," she yawned, stepping away from the window.

"Yes," Tarzan agreed as Jane began to strip, removing her yellow shirt and green skirt revealing the top and loincloth she wore underneath to cover her private areas. She then suddenly shivered.

"Tonight is a cold night." Tarzan commented.

"Well I'll be fine when I'm in bed," Jane laughed to herself as she got on her side of the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. Tarzan eyed his wife. She was beautiful, and while stronger then she used to be, had a vulnerability about her.

"Well aren't you coming to bed?" she asked.

"Of course," Tarzan said, getting into his bed. He didn't wrap the blanket around himself, preferring the cool air against his skin. He closed his eyes and slowly began to doze. Jane eyed her husband. His muscular body, long hair and lean face seem to gleam in the pale light. She smiled. Tarzan was an abnormal human with his upbringing, but what he lacked in refined manners he made up for in kindness, bravery and strength.

She was glad to have him in her life. Life in the Jungle was hard and there were many things of civilization she missed. But Tarzan was worth it all.

….

It was after midnight. The noises of the Jungle were constant, but those though who lived there, it wasn't distracting.

Tarzan and Jane were sleeping soundly in their bed. Tarzan suddenly jerked awake, his sharp senses detecting something. He looked at Jane. She seemed to be sleeping soundly, the blanket covered her, only her head, shoulders and one hand were visible. Tarzan eyed her. Though she seemed fine, his jungle senses told him that something was wrong or would soon be wrong with Jane.

…..

As Jane slept, she began to imagine herself, in her long yellow dress, walking from the gorilla's nest and spotting Manu, the baby baboon that would start the entire nightmare, although it didn't seem like a nightmare at the time.

 _"Oh, are you what the fuss is about?" she asked to herself._

 _"Daddy!" she called in a hushed tone. "Daddy, quick!" But, Archimedes and Clayton were already far ahead and thus were unable to hear Jane._

 _"Wait, wait, hold still!" she said to the baby baboon and got out her sketchbook. "You may not be a gorilla but you are one sweet little-."_

 _The baby baboon disappeared for a moment and emerged a few moments later on Jane's shoulder._

 _"Hmm, there you go. What do you think?" she asked the baby baboon who admired himself so much that he took the sketchbook from Jane's hands like a pickpocket in London and a shocked and disgusted Jane followed the baby towards a clearing._

 _"Well, this is absolutely peachy!" she said to herself as she got a part of her dress removed from a tree and picked up the sketches that lay on the ground. "Come to study gorillas and get my sketch book pinched by a baboon!"_

 _She then spotted the baby baboon tearing out even more pages from her sketchbook until he came to the sketch of himself that Jane just created. He was admiring himself when Jane stormed over towards him._

 _"Give me that!" she demanded and the baboon, having just admired himself in a sketch, of course refused._

 _"Oh, come on now enough of this," said Jane. "I want this back on the count of three. One…Two…"_

 _She then decided to create a distraction._

 _"Oh, look bananas!" she said excitedly and as the baby baboon looked, Jane snatched the drawing away from him._

 _"I can't believe you fell for that one!" she laughed and the baboon did not take this lightly and started crying._

 _"No, no, don't give me those crocodile tears," she said playfully. "What would your parents have to say?"_

 _Those were very poor choice words for Jane upon seeing what was behind her. For just then, a loud hiss was heard from right behind her and a large male baboon and about 20 other baboons hissed at her. Now Jane, was scared for her life and tried to apologize naively to the lead baboon._

 _"See," she said nervously to the baby baboon, before directing her attention towards the angry adult baboons in front of them. "I told you they would be cross. Go easy on him, children will be children…"_

 _However, as she tried to weasel her way out of the situation, Jane tripped over a tree branch and watched in horror as the baboons, lunged down at her. Before she could run however, the Baboons immediately pounced on Jane and immediately started to get to work on killing her, with several of the baboons sinking their teeth into Jane's arms, preventing her from reaching her yellow parasol to try and swat the vicious creatures away. One baboon got onto Jane's chest and bit at the right side of her face._

 _"NO! NO!" Jane screamed as the baboon bit off some of the right side of her face, causing blood to flow to from the wound. "PLEASE! STOP!"_

 _But, the baboons were not going to listen and continued their assault. With her arms out of commission, Jane tried kicking the baboons with her feet. However, the baboons resorted to their defenses by biting down hard on Jane's left boot, while another started to tear at her left purple stocking. With her left foot out of commission, another baboon got to work on her right boot, ripping it off along with Jane's right purple stocking._

 _"GET OFF! GET OFF!" she cried as she watched several baboons start to work on destroying her beautiful yellow dress. One baboon ripped off the purple necktie at Jane's neck with its claws, exposing the top of her chest while another bit it's teeth into her left shoulder. Jane screamed even louder in pain as she felt the feeling in her left shoulder start to give out._

 _Several baboons then climbed onto the skirt of Jane's dress and began ripping at it exposing the white petticoat Jane was wearing underneath. Some ripped off pieces of the skirt, some ripped off pieces of the petticoat and some ripped off the pieces of both. Jane even saw one baboon bite off a huge chuck of her petticoat so hard that it ended up throwing it into the bushes._

 _"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Jane continued to plead and by now, her well-dressed outfit was beyond ruined and her long brown hair was no longer in its elegant bun. What's more, her body was starting to give out from the loss of blood. Jane couldn't scream, she couldn't let out a cry for help because the blood was seeping out from her body at a fast pace._

 _By then, the baboons turned their attention towards Jane's stomach, ripping open her bodice and trying to gnaw their way through Jane's corset which was protecting her bare chest. For a moment, Jane weakly thought that perhaps the corset would protect her chest from being attacked. However, that was only a premature thought as two of the baboons began clawing at the corset while several more began working on Jane's legs, sinking their teeth into Jane's white bloomers. Jane then felt her legs being pulled apart by the baboons and realized that soon, as the sounds of her bloomers ripping were heard that this was going to be the end. Her entire life was flashing before her eyes from birth to her days in finishing school right to when she arrived in the jungle._

 _"Where is he?" she whispered, wondering who 'he' was. She tried to remember, but couldn't as the baboons bit into her chest and Jane coughed up blood caused by the damages they were causing. She then looked to one side and saw the baby baboon glaring down at her. Suddenly he morphed into an adult, his eyes red, his bared teeth menacing._

 _"Please, please!" She pleaded in terror._

 _The Baboon roared and charged at her and she saw teeth and blood._

….

But before she could be killed, Jane woke up screaming slightly before panting and sweating profusely. The sounds of her screams caused Tarzan to also be woken up, staring at his wife in shock.

"Jane?" Tarzan asked. "Jane, what's wrong?"

But, all the young Englishwoman could do was just sit up, panting, glancing at her surroundings and at her husband.

"Oh Tarzan." She whispered as she leaned against his bare chest. "I just had a horrible dream."

Tarzan released his embrace and looked at his wife's face. Her face was pale and there were tears in her eyes.

"It's OK Jane. It's OK," he said, trying to comfort.

After a few moments, Jane sighed and pushed the blanket off her as got out of bed, standing there in her jungle clothes, feeling the cold air touch her bare skin. She looked out the window at the moon and the trees. She knew the jungle was dangerous, but now after the dream she had it was nothing more than terrifying.

"Jane, are you alright?" Tarzan asked, eying his wife.

"I will be." Jane said wearily. "The nightmare I had really rattled me."

Tarzan threw off the blanket and got out of his bed and crouched next to the young Englishwoman, looking up at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" suggested Tarzan. For a moment, Jane looked down at Tarzan. She then knelt down before him so she was eye level with his.

"Do you remember the baboons that were chasing me until you came down and saved me?" she asked.

"Yes," Tarzan said, recalling very well that event that had introduced him not just to Jane, but to the outside world as well.

"Well," Jane said, calming down slightly, "In the nightmare, you never saved me and I was left to fend for myself."

"It was only a nightmare, Jane." Tarzan assured her, but Jane pouted and looked away. Tarzan sighed, wondering what to say. He looked at her again. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Jane looked at her husband, her emotions bubbling in her chest.

"Yes, I do."

Tarzan gestured for her to continue, nodding his head.

"At first, I had some nonsensical dreams like ridding a carriage on a lake. Then I was in a kitchen with my mother. Then I found myself in this jungle. I was looking for the gorillas. Then I saw the Baby Baboon and drew a picture."

Tarzan nodded for her to continue.

"Then it's family appeared. They chased me and you weren't there. I was taken and they tore at my dress and were biting me till I was only in my undergarments and covered in blood."

Tarzan grimaced. He knew jungle animals tend to be nasty when confrontations erupted. He hate to see Jane or her father suffering such a fate.

"I was hurting, though it didn't hurt as much as it would in real life," Jane continued. "I laide there injured and unable to watch. Then the baby baboon turned into an adult baboon and attacked me.

Tarzan listened in intently and couldn't help but feel nothing but sympathy for his wife, his mate.

"It's over now," Tarzan he told her, touching her face gently.

Jane sniffled, touching Tarzan's strong hand with her hands, feeling secure. "I thank God that you were there that day."

"Me too." Tarzan agreed.

Jane wrapped her arms around her husband who held her close. She yawned, her terror gone and feeling sleepy.

She then felt Tazan scoop her up in his strong arms and he carried her over to their bed and set her down. She clutched herself, looking up at her husband. Tarzan reached for the blanket and pulled it over Jane's body.

"Thank you, my love," she said before yawning again.

Tarzan moved back into bed and laid down, looking at his wife. Jane sighed as she dosed off again.

…

THE END


End file.
